Kitten and Love
by Froggy 0012
Summary: Kai and his girlfriend Ann have a problem. Tyson and his girlfriend, Aani, were the cause of it all. Tyson and Aani try to solve it, but some problems occur on the way to the main solution...R & R! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor will I ever own it.

This is the story of a young girl named Aani Hiwatari. Her older brother, Kai, had once been nice to her, until something very strange happened…

Aani and Kai walked along a winding road in the forest. Aani was carrying everything. "Kai," She moaned, "Can't you help me?" Kai rolled his eyes. "No." A teen girl's voice was heard from above. "Hey Kai, hey Aani!" And a boy's voice, "Hey!" Aani dropped her things and looked up. "Ty!" Aani said happily. Tyson was her boyfriend, and she was hoping he would see her. Tyson's cousin, Ann, was also there. She was Kai's girlfriend, and they were often found making out late at night when they were together.

Ann jumped down, followed by Tyson. "Hey Ann." Kai said, kissing her on the cheek. Aani hugged Tyson, Then went over to Ann and high-fived her. Kai just looked at Tyson and said, "Tyson.." Tyson, who was expecting a shake of the hand, put his hand down sadly. Kai hadn't liked Tyson since last year. For what reason, nobody knew. But we will soon dive into the past to find out…

**1 Year Ago….**

Kai and Ann walked down a road, in fact the same road they are on in the present. Aani and Tyson were also there, but they were sitting on a bench, holding hands and talking quietly. They stood and caught up with Kai and Ann.

They soon ended up in a small town called Lerdena. Kai had been called there by one of Tyson's relatives. Kai went to a building with Ann, and Tyson and Aani went to a hotel to stay at. Kai and Ann walked into the building…


	2. Chapter 2 : SAY WHAT!

Me: and finally, the problem bubbles to the surface…

Aani: Dun dun dun…

Chapter 2: SAY WHAT!

When Kai and Ann entered the building, an old man walked up to them. He had a snow white beard, and was completely bald. He was wearing a white lab coat with many pens and pencils in his pocket. He spoke in an old withery voice. " Ah, Mr. Hiwatari. Ann. Come along." He walked towards an elevator, and Kai and Ann followed.

They arrived on the 53rd floor. The man walked into a laboratory. He said, "Mr. Hiwatari, you may call me Dr. Plantecton. Now, if you will step onto the red dot…" Kai went to stand on the red dot, and Ann looked at Kai curiously. Kai shrugged. Dr. Plantecton pulled a lever, and smoke flew everywhere. Ann coughed violently.

(now back to the others!)

Aani jumped into the pool, wearing a blue and white bikini. Tyson followed, wearing red swimming trunks. Aani swam to the surface laughing at Tyson. Tyson was struggling to the surface, and he finally bobbed up, gasping for air. "Not funny." He said when he caught his breath. Aani said smirking, "Yes it is! I forgot you can't swim very good…"

(back to the lab!)

The smoke cleared, and Ann screamed. Dr. Plantecton had disappeared, and a small Russian Blue cat was sitting where Kai had once been. Ann rushed forward and said, "K-K-Kai?" The cat looked up and said in Kai's voice, "Yeah Ann?" Ann was horrified. "Kai…you're a cat." Kai gave a cat-like laugh and said, "Yeah sure, and you're the queen of England." Ann walked over to a mirror, holding Kai in her arms. Kai looked at the mirror, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh no…" He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3: It's YOUR Fault!

Kai: why me…I HATE cats….and now I am one…

Ann: Kai don't complain…

Kai: I blame it on Tyson…

Tyson: What did I do!

Aani: Yeah, what did he do!

Me: -sigh- and now we'll continue…

Chapter 3: It's Your Fault!

Ann rushed to the hotel with Kai in her arms. She knocked on Aani and Tyson's suite. They weren't there. Kai said, "They must've gone to the pool." Ann went down to the pool to find Tyson being dunked under water by Aani. Ann said to them, "Guys…we've got a cat problem." Tyson rubbed his head muttering, "Whatever." Aani said nervously, "What?" Ann said, "Aani, your brother has turned into a cat." She showed Aani Kai, who looked very Kai-ish, only with a cat like touch. His blue triangles were marked into his fur, a deep blue. (Me: and they actually stand out, too!) He mewed in annoyance then muttered, "Why me…?"

An hour later… 

Ann and Aani were in a pet store, shopping for cat things for Kai. "Aani?" Ann asked and Aani replied, "Mmm?"

"Do you know…why Kai ended up as a cat?"

"Sadly, yes. Tyson got angry with Kai when Kai stole his Beyblade last month. So he asked his 2nd cousin, 3 times removed, to turn Kai into a cat."

Ann gaped. "No…" Aani muttered, "Yep." Ann thought, _Oh he's dead…He won't live to see the sunrise tomorrow…_ Aani looked at Ann nervously. Ann was standing still, staring into space. Aani waved a hand in front of Ann's eyes, and Ann jumped. "Sorry…" she muttered.

With the boys… 

Kai glared at Tyson. "Its your fault." He said, and Tyson glared back. "For the last time Kai, I have no idea who this Dr. Planteater is!" Kai corrected, "Plantecton."

"Whatever…" Tyson muttered.

"Not whatever, Tyson!" Ann said, walking into the room. "Kai it is his fault. Aani told me." Tyson looked at Aani, shocked. "Why would you…?" Ann interrupted him, "Tyson! Its not Aani's fault! I squeezed it out of her!"

Tyson still looked heartbroken. "Aani, I can't believe you. That was supposed to be a secret between us." Tyson walked out of the room, tears in his eyes. Aani sat down on the bed and began to cry. Kai walked over to her and sat next to her. "That's why I don't want you going out with him. His has a HUGE ego, and takes things too seriously." Aani didn't make any sign of response. Ann shrugged.

Well that's chapter 3 for ya. Hope you enjoy it! Review people! 4th chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Uh Oh!

Kai: -laughing hysterically- Tyson…crying…hahahaha!

Tyson: -Cries-

Aani: Tyson, you're a big baby!

Ann: -rolls eyes-

Chapter 4: Uh oh!

Kai sat watching Aani with his purple eyes. Ann sat on the bed and said, "Aani, get over him. He wasn't good, he never will be." Aani shrugged.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ann called, and the door was opened. There in the doorway stood Max. "So…Kai…you're a cat now?" Kai gave a flick of hid tail, giving Aani a look that said, 'He should be your boyfriend.' Aani looked away from Kai, tears still falling. Max looked around the room, his eyes landing on Aani. Ann stood up, picking up Kai, who meowed in surprise. "We'll be going. I'm gonna try to figure out how to get Kai back to normal." Max nodded, then stood in front of Aani. "Aani, what happened?" He asked. Aani answered in a whisper, "I told Kai and Ann what Tyson did. That it was all his idea. He's angry at me." Max turned her face towards his own, and he gently kissed her on the lips.

At that moment, Tyson shouted, "How could you!" He was enraged, it was obvious. Max backed away from Aani, who was staring at Max. Tyson walked up to Aani and punched her in the stomach. Aani gasped and began to cry again. Tyson was about to punch her again, but Kai was there, digging his claws into Tyson's fist. Ann punched Tyson over the head. Max rushed over to Aani who was on the ground on the other side of the bed. She was curled up into a ball out of pain. "Aani!" Max cried, kneeling down to help her. Aani wrapped her arms around Max's neck, crying on his shoulder. Max blushed.

Ann declared, "Tyson's knocked out." Kai prowled over to Aani and Max. Max backed away and Aani looked up. Kai stood watching her with cat eyes. "Are you okay?" Aani shook her head and tried to walk over to Max, who came over to her. Ann dragged Tyson out of the room, then came back.

Kai walked out of the room, followed by Ann, who shut the door behind them. Max and Aani kissed. They broke, and Aani began to cry again.

"Aani, just forget about Tyson."

"Max…it's hard."

"I know. But try. Because…I love you Aani."

Aani said, "Max. I don't know what to say. But…I guess I love you too." Max smiled.

Well, thats it for Chapter 4. Chapter 5 probably won't come fora while, even longer than the last, because school starts tomorrow...(31 of August) R & R!


	5. Chapter 5: Mistakes and Solutions

Kai: Finally, Tyson is quiet.

Ann: -nods in agreement-

Aani and Max: -kissing-

Me, Ann, and Kai: Can you two please get a room?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Mistakes and Solutions

Max continued to smile. Aani wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked out the window.

The door burst open, and in came Tyson. He walked up to Aani, who had now turned and looked at Tyson with a fearful look on her face. Tyson glared at her, only pretending, which Aani didn't know. He kissed her.

Max almost shouted, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Aani pushed Tyson away, now angry. "That's all you can do after nearly knocking out my insides! I don't believe you!" She smacked him across the face, and Tyson backed away.

Aani sat down on the bed, lost in her confusion. 'I love Max, but yet I love Tyson. What do I do?' She sighed and walked out. Tyson and Max glared at each other, and when they were sure Aani was out of earshot, they started insulting each other with harsh words.

Aani sighed and looked down. "Hey Aani." Ann's voice brought her back to reality, and she looked up. Kai was held in Ann's arms, and Ann gave a smile. "Hey, why are you so upset?" Aani explained what had happened, and Kai muttered, "I hate Tyson. I figured he would do that."

Aani asked, "What do you mean?"

Kai explained, "I was guessing that he would just give you a kiss and think you forgot about everything. That's how dumb he is. Aani, I think you had better change your mind about loving him, there's more to Tyson than you know."

Ann nodded. "Aani, believe me. I'm his cousin, so I know him just as well as Hiro does." Aani nodded. 'So then I should go with Max. But I hardly know Max. What do I do?' She thought.

Kai said, "Lets go and stop any fighting Max and Tyson are getting into." Ann nodded and walked back upstairs, Aani behind them.

Max and Tyson's faces were about an inch apart from each other's when Ann, Kai, and Aani walked in. Aani hung back, but Ann went walking forward. She spilt them apart saying, "Okay you two, I think we get the point. You two both want Aani." Max and Tyson looked over at her expectantly. Aani backed up into the corner, looking down with tears in her eyes.

Kai watched Aani curiously, as did everyone else. Aani began to cry, and Max rushed forward. "Aani! Its okay, just ignore Tyson." Max reached over to hug Aani, but Tyson pushed him out of the way and hugged Aani. "Aani come on, where was Max your whole life? Gone. He wasn't there very much, but I was!" Aani pushed Tyson away, and ran out of the room. Max and Tyson were about to charge at each other, when Ann stepped in between them. "Stop. Don't rush her into a situation! Aani'll get confused, which I am sure she already is, and you two are just pushing the limits!"

The boys stopped and looked towards the door, where Aani had run out. They sighed and both walked out, going in different directions.

(Later that night…)

Ann was sitting on the bed, crying. Kai sat in her lap, muttering words of comfort, since that was all he really could do. Ann shook her head. "Oh Kai, its hopeless. You'll be a cat forever." Kai shook his head. "Not true. I know a way I can turn back." Ann hugged him tightly. "Oh Kai. I love you!" Kai blushed a little, and smiled. "Tomorrow, I'll change back."

(with Aani and the boys…)

Aani sat on a bed, looking from Tyson, to Max, then back to Tyson. She was thinking deeply, unsure of what to do.

Aani finally decided. "Max." Max smiled and hugged Aani. Tyson looked devastated. He walked out sadly, leaving Aani and Max to chat happily.

(END!)

Me: So…how do you like this chapter?

Kai: Better. I don't have to be a cat anymore.

Ann: -hugs Kai, accidentally choking him-

Kai: Ann…can't breathe…

Ann: -lets go-

Aani and Max: ok, I'm getting bored now…

Kai and Ann: R & R people!

(Sneak Peek of the FiNaL chapter!)

Kai smiled at he sat on the red dot. "Go ahead Ann." There was a bright light, and smoke flew around the room.

(With Aani and the boys)

"Max, I'm sorry, but I think I made the wrong choice…" Aani looked away, and Max looked sad. Tyson was about to jump for joy, knowing what was coming.


	6. Chapter 6: Life Goes Back to Normal

:Drumroll: It's the final chapter!

Kai: Finally, I go back to normal!

Ann: Good, I get to have Kai back!

Aani: Hurry, I'm being left to die!

Max: -Nods- Yaaaaaaaay! Its almost done!

Chapter 6 – Life Goes Back to Normal

Ann walked to Dr. Plantecton's laboratory, Kai in her arms. She walked inside the building, found the elevator, and went to that floor.

(To Aani and Max)

"So, Max, what do you want to do today? I'm bored." Max nodded in agreement, when Tyson walked into the room. He waved at the two, half-asleep. "Um, Tyson?" Max said to him. Tyson jolted awake, and scowled at Max, grumbling, "Girlfriend stealer." Aani stood up, "Tyson, I'm sorry, but I chose him over you!" That suddenly made Aani think. Did she really belong with Max?

(Back to the lab…again…)

Kai smiled at he sat on the red dot. "Go ahead Ann." There was a bright light, and smoke flew around the room. Ann coughed, and she heard a high-pitched shriek, and saw a silhouette in the distance, changing shape from a cat, to a human.

(With Aani and the boys)

Max and Tyson stared at Aani confused. She was staring into space. She shook her head suddenly, and looked from Max, to Tyson, and then back. The boys looked confused, and Aani finally said, "Well, ummmm…I need to say something…"

"Max, I'm sorry, but I think I made the wrong choice…" Aani looked away, and Max looked sad. Tyson was about to jump for joy, knowing what was coming. "Max…I…I'm going to go back to Tyson." Max sighed, and nodded. "I figured this would happen. Its okay Aani." He walked out of the room. '

Tyson smiled, and moved to Aani in a flirty way. Aani put a hand out, stopping him short. "Uh uh. I don't think so. Just back off for a while, and let me think."

(Again…to the lab…)

The smoke finally cleared, Ann was still coughing though. A voice said, directly in front of her. "That's your own fault, Ann." Ann jumped back, crying, "Dr. Plantecton!" The Dr. nodded. Ann looked around, and saw Kai, tied to a table by his wrists and ankles. He only had his pants on, his shirt had been somehow lost in the transformation. Ann glared at the Dr. "What is your problem! What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing, except for turning him into a cat permanently!" Ann pushed the Dr. down, and ran over to Kai, trying to undo the knots. Kai glanced at Ann and muttered. "Hurry up…" Ann nodded and finally got them all undone when the Dr. grabbed Ann and pulled her away from Kai, where he couldn't see her. Kai looked around. "Ann?"

Ann bit the Dr.'s hand, and she ran off when he let go. She wasn't even looking when she bumped into Kai.

Kai fell down, Ann crashing on top of him, their lips coming together perfectly by accident. Ann quickly got up, blushing. "Sorry." Kai stood up and said, "Its fine. "Come on." He grabbed Ann's wrist and led her to the elevator.

They ran out of the building moments later, Kai running back towards the hotel, Ann close behind. They finally rushed into the hotel, and up to their room. Ann fell on the bed when they entered the room, and Kai sat on the couch, both panting heavily.

(And we Finally come to the present, 1 year after the horrible cat predicament)

Kai glared at Tyson, and whispered to Aani, "Why didn't you stay with Max?" Aani elbowed his arm, and kissed Tyson, glaring at Kai. Aani sighed and said, "Come on." Kai nodded, and they walked back to Lerdena, this time to visit Ann's mother. Not her father, Boris.

They soon disappeared from sight, and the sun set in a mass of colors.

(End!)

Kai: Interesting end to the flashback…

Ann: -grins- I'm still sorr-

Kai: Like I said, its fine.

Aani and Tyson: Yeah…ok…

Aani::mutters: Its probably more than fine...

Me: R&R, and I might make a sequel! (Maybe…)


End file.
